The present invention relates to a roof liner for motor vehicles having a lining material which extends in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the vehicle. The invention particularly concerns the sliding and folding support for the lining material.
Slidable flexible roof liners are known. But the mode of guiding them to fold up has certain drawbacks which the present invention addresses.